Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)
|media = |realcreator = *MITCHELL Project *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Nickelodeon |artist = *MITCHELL Project *Rumiko Takahashi |englishactor = *Jason Griffith |japanactor = *Keiko Utoku |nickname = |species = Preteen Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 3" |weight = 177 lb. |age = 12 |birthplace = Eatontownopolis |hair color = Dark Bluish Black |skin group = Afro Latin-American |eye color = Brown |attire = *The same uniform as his main series counterpart does. *White gloves |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Mitchell *Resistance |food = Macaroni and cheese Cheese Pizza chicken nuggets cheetos |likes = |dislikes = |skills = |moves = *Boost Mode *Blue Tornado *Bound Jump *Charge Jump *Chao Attack *Chaos Control *Color Power **Final Color Blaster *Copter Combo *Crouch *[[Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)|Crouch (Sonic Unleashed)]] *Custom Actions **Gun Drive **Homing Smash **Mach Speed **Scale **Slow **Thunder Guard **Tornado *Dash *Drift *Double Jump *Double Boost *Energy Field *Fastball *Fire Sliding *Fire Somersault *Flying Kick *Flying Spin Attack *Focused Homing Attack *Foot Sweep *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive *Grind Step *Guard *Hail Storm *Hammer Attack *"Here I Come" *Homing Attack *Homing Dash *Hop Jump *Humming Top *Insta-shield *Jump Dash *Kick *Kick boost *Kick Dash *Light Speed Dash *Light Speed Attack *Lock-On *Magic Hands *Mid-Air Dash *Parkour **Side Step **Vault Dash **Wall Climb **Wall Jump **Wall Run *Punch *Quick Step *Rocket Accel *Rolling Combo *S. Air Cracker *Skid Attack *Skydiving *Slide *Slide Turn *Somersault *Somersault Kick *Sonic Ballet *Sonic Boom *Sonic Boost *Sonic Cracker *Sonic Drive *Sonic Eagle *Sonic Flare *Sonic Guard *Sonic Jump *Sonic Kick *Sonic Leap *Sonic Meteor *Sonic Overdrive *Sonic Punch *Sonic Rocket *Sonic Run *Sonic Storm *Sonic Style *Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge *Sonic Up Draft *Sonic Wave *Sonic Wind *Soul Gauge *Speed Boost *Speed Break *Speed Up *Spin Attack *Spin Charge *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Spring Jump *Stomp *Strength Support 8 *Stronger Spin Dash *Submarine Combo *Super Skid *Super Peel Out *Tag Action *Time Break *Time Stop *Top Kick *Tornado *Tornado Boost *Triangle Jump *Trick Action *Triple Tornado *Wall Climb *Wall Jump *Wall Shuffle *Whirlwind *Windmill }} |ability type = Speed }} Mitchell Van Morgan (Japanese: ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン, Hepburn: Mitcheru vu~an Morugan, born in February 6, 1989) is the title character and main protagonist of the Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. and he is the younger version of his main series duplicate. He is an Afro Latin-American preteen Manga artist born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Mitchell can also dash through enemies to attack them primarily. Mitchell is the fastest and the leader of the Team Mitchell. He is a world-famous Freedom Fighter who roams Raleighopolis and battles the evil tyranny of Marquessa. Concept and creation Appearance Like in the depiction of his main series counterpart, Mitchell is an Afro latin-American preteen Manga Artist with a dark bluish black hair which resembles "Shaggy" from Scooby-doo and Michael Jackson's top song "Thriller". He weres a red turtleneck with a guitar cross on it, a charm necklace mostly based on inuyasha and the sharingan from naruto, a golden-yellow long scarf, Indigo Pants. He always wears the same pitch-black cowboy work boots, which are heat-resistant and necessary for his incredible running ability. He also wears white gloves. History Personality Mitchell's personality was exactly like his older version, he is quick, clever, tough, passive-aggressive, metabolistic, positive and he has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with manga comic books. Powers and Abilities He possesses rapid walking, also with the ability to move at supersonic speeds, daredevilry and to ride his rocket-packed skateboard at full speed. Mitchell is a master of disguise and often uses a variety of costumes to foil Marquessa's schemes; his disguises are made all the more effective thanks to the extreme gullibility and stupidity of Marquessa's minions. History See also *Mitchell Van Morgan (disambiguation) Category:Mitchell's counterparts Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:African Americans Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes